


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by CheyWriter321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWriter321/pseuds/CheyWriter321
Summary: From a prompt. Dean and Cas end up at a gay bar looking for a case and Dean is forced to confront his feelings about Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from a collection called “Write The Story” published by Piccadilly Inc. that I picked up at Barnes & Noble years ago. It requires you to use certain words, which is why it's a pretty random set-up.
> 
> It's just a little slice of Dean realizing he's hella gay for Cas. One of many one-shots I'll be posting to keep with a writing challenge my friend set for me.

Sassafras was not the sort of bar Dean would ever have chosen if he wasn't high as balls on painkillers. Breaking his ankle chasing the ghost of a bearded lady through a carnival had drastically cut back on his decision-making skills. But since he couldn't drive and his brother had a stupid sense of humor, Dean had found himself twirled into some unholy mess where Cas had driven them sixty miles out of their way to see a purportedly haunted karaoke bar.

Dean hadn't gotten the joke until they arrived. As awkward as it would have been to road trip with Cas and watch a bunch of drunk white girls howl their way through Britney Spears and Taylor Swift, the reality was far worse.

The detail that had clearly set Sam laughing was evident the moment they parked Cas's pimp-mobile. A row of massive rainbow flags led the way to a double front door with neon pink cowboy silhouettes staring each other down. It was about as subtle as the grenade launcher in Baby's trunk. It was not Dean's typical bar scene. He had been two only two gay bars in his life: once with Charlie and once by accident (The Bucking Leprechaun had been a sight during St. Patty's Day, however).

But being in one with Cas was more than he was prepared to weather. He kept up a mental stream of curses at Sam as he gimped after Cas. It was just like his obnoxious brother to do this to him. It had become a constant thorn between the two of them, what Dean felt towards Cas. Sam never passed a chance to bring it up regardless of how many times Dean demanded he drop it.

Probably because Dean didn't have an answer. Eight years later and Dean still had no idea what the nature of his and Cas's relationship was. And being in a gay bar without knowing that was rapidly filling him with a feeling like panic.

Panic that only grew when they got inside (both of them getting a shameless once-over from the burly bouncer). It was not karaoke, which would have been loud and crowded and easy to blend through. It was Piano Bar and judging from the couples that cuddled all over the dimly lit room and the soft croon of an old ballad issuing from the stage, this was the exact opposite of an anonymous bar excursion.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean told Cas to scout the place while he went up to the bar. The bold glance of the bartender made Dean forget himself and force of habit took over. After ordering his whiskey, Dean fled from the bar and found an unoccupied dark corner. His eyes darted around the dark room, searching for Cas's trench coat.

He was not ready for the feeling that punched through his chest when Cas finally appeared. A young, almost feminine, red head had skipped over to Cas's side and was chattering enthusiastically with his palm pressed against the angel's bicep.

Dean fought to keep an unemotional mask on his face while every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run over there and rip the little twink's hand right off his body. All that stopped him was the fact that he knew Castiel was completely impervious to flirting and that the kid could have been dancing naked on Cas's lap and he still wouldn't get it.

Until Cas smiled and Dean felt his whole world crack apart. Cas rarely smiled, and that smile was mostly for Dean. Seeing it bloom across the angel's familiar face was more than an emotional blow. It felt like something intimate and sacred between them had just been scattered across the world for everyone to see.

Fuck. He was in love with Cas. Question, answered.

But he would be damned if he was going to say anything about it in the middle of a damned gay bar just because some kid was coming on to the angel. Instead, he leaned against a shaky drink rail, nursing his hideously expensive whiskey and picking at the flaky edge of the oxidized paint. He watched as the kid bought Cas a drink, apple martini judging from the poisonous green hue.

And he watched Cas suck them down, one after another, still laughing and joking with the men at the table around him. Dean might as well have disappeared entirely.

Cas had killed six of the brightly colored cocktails before he abandoned his childbride to stumble away to Dean's side. His tie was askew and a patch of lime green stained his button down, but his blue eyes twinkled. Drunk Cas was a rarity in Dean's life, but he could feel his breath hitch as Cas turned a dopey grin his way and basically fell into the hunter's arms.

“Dean!” the angel blurted gleefully, throwing his arms around Dean's neck. Dean grabbed the rail, trying to balance them both before they both crashed onto the glitter-speckled ground. “Those lovely boys have convinced me to sing!”

Dean rolled his eyes and tipped Cas against the wall. “Oh yeah?” he said, unable to fight a small smile. “What are you going to sing?”

“I'm singing a classic, Dean,” Castiel proclaimed, throwing his arms wide. “It's called 'Gangsta Paradise'.”

Before Dean could do more than stare at him in shock, the pianist called Cas's name. The angel lurched away from the wall, grabbing Dean's coat in a death grip. “You have the most beautiful eyes, Dean Winchester,” Cas muttered, pulling Dean close to him. “Even prettier than your soul.”

Then Cas smashed their lips together. It was sloppy and tasted sweet like the fruity drinks Cas had been chugging, but Dean felt it through every atom of his body. Nerves fired off rockets all through him, fireworks exploded in his veins, and the entire universe shifted off in a new direction.

Then the angel was stumbling away towards the stage, calling out to the room that he was coming. Dean stared after him, suddenly incapable of words.


End file.
